bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5「BACK TO THE BABY」
Synopsis B-Project is rehearsing their routine, which they have been going for three hours straight. Yashamaru Sakutaro tells them to take a break since the have a TV show to shoot and shows to them that he has a magazine article about the RAIZEN Festival. They all stop to comment on the positive review, but Korekuni Ryuji asks Kitakado Tomohisa to continue rehearsing with him. Onzai Momotaro continues to read through the magazine to find an article about Matsukura Kenzo's, Ryuji's father, lover scandal. When they talk about him, Ryuji overhears and decides to leave. This has Tomohisa and Ashu Yuta worried about him, while the boys continue their conversation about Ryuji's father. As Ryuji is walking down the hall, a paparazzo stops him to try to get information about Matsukura and the woman he was with. Ryuji refuses to tell him anything, but he persists by bringing up old memories of how Ryuji was bullied because of his father. Ryuji runs away, Yuta following after him and Tomohisa records the paparazzo for evidence. Ryuji ends up falling down the stairs and suffers a head injury, sending him to a hospital. Ryuji's condition is fine, but as B-Project goes to visit him, Ryuji is puzzled to who everyone is. Tomohisa stats the head injury made him lose his memory past the age of seven. Even so, Tomohisa is confident that their job tomorrow should go fine as he could regain some memories. At the TV shoot, Tomohisa and the rest will have to keep an eye on him. Tsubasa has to help him find his outfit when Tomohisa is taken away, but Ryuji steps out dressed in an entirely different outfit that is more feminine. The photographer actually finds it interesting and takes pictures of Ryuji this way. The photographer later starts yelling at one of the staff for messing up, but Ryuji steps in to take the staff's worries away, saving B-Project some time from having to take a break. Ryuji is happy to receive praise from everyone, but when he noticed that Tomohisa did not pay attention he runs away. Tsubasa finds him and Ryuji states he wants to quit because he has no recollection of Kitakore or B-Project, as well as admitting his jealousy. When Tsubasa tells him when she was talking to Tomohisa they were talking about Ryuji and how he has a "light in his smile". A video on a building's screen shows KitaKore's RAIZEN festival performance and he knows of why he loves this job. The paparazzo returns, finding Tsubasa and Ryuji together and goes on about how much of a scandal this is going to create with Matsukura lover scandal, Ryuji's memory loss, and Ryuji accused of flirting with Tsubasa. Tsubasa protects Ryuji, but the paparazzo chases after him, but Tomohisa, Yuta and Nome Tatsuhiro come running. Tomohisa saves Ryuji before getting run over by a car, which triggers Ryuji's memories back. They return back to the shoot and decide the paparazzo's fate as they have evidence to counter him from publishing articles. Characters in order of Appearance *Sumisora Tsubasa *Yashamaru Sakutaro *Masunaga Kazuna *Kaneshiro Goshi *Korekuni Ryuji *Kitakado Tomohisa *Sekimura Mikado *Nome Tatsuhiro *Aizome Kento *Onzai Momotaro *Ashu Yuta *Osari Hikaru *Daikoku Atsushi Insert Songs *Kodou＊Ambitious *Ashita wa Kyou Yori Yume Miyou *Hoshi to Tsuki no Sentence Trivia *The hospital they send Korekuni Ryuji to is ran by Kitakado Tomohisa's father. *Kitakado Tomohisa notes that Korekuni Ryuji's mother used to dress Ryuji up as a girl when he was little. He would even do modeling work dressed up like that. Official Screenshots Episode 5 Cap 1.png| Episode 5 Cap 2.png| Episode 5 Cap 3.png| Episode 5 Cap 4.png| Episode 5 Cap 5.png|